


Spencer Reid Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Spencer Reid Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Mamma, fifty bucks says the hook up during the next case.” Morgan chuckled as he watched you and Reid bicker from his desk. Garcia turned in the desk chair she’d claimed and cocked her head.  
“I’d say the sexual tension gets too much on the plane but they never really act on it.” Garcia hummed.  
“We talking about Spence and (Y/N)?” JJ asked as she headed over to get the two of them. “Cause my bets that (Y/N) smacks him on right on the nose, quick, hard… poor kid won’t know what hit him.”

 

“No (Y/N) has a nice temperament… they’ll fight on the plane and he’ll snap first realising he has feelings for her, she’ll know about the same time but will be in denial until he gets hurt or nearly hurt and… well they’ll snap.” Rossi said as he strode past the group, not needing to be a profiler to tell what they were talking about.  
You went to storm away but Reid muttered something that you swore sounded like adolescent mentality so you went right back to bickering with him.

 

“We have a case… and would you two please stop fighting?” Hotch sighed.  
“I would but tweedle dumb’s being an as…” You glared at him when he cut you off.  
“Tweedle dumb is one half of a set of twins it would only make sense if there was two of me.” Reid pointed out. Morgan chuckled and shook his head, guiding you into the meeting room as you muttered angrily.

**************************************************************

 

“… it’s statistically improbable that this was done by a woman.” Reid muttered as you cupped your hot drink and took a seat opposite him.  
“This was far to feminine to be a man’s work.” You muttered and even JJ and Rossi hummed as if they could see your point.  
“I highly doubt it (Y/N).” Reid muttered as he looked over the file in front of him.  
“Well you’re just impossible.” You sighed making Morgan chuckle in his seat next to you.

“Actually I’m improbable… the fact that I exist proves that.” Reid snipped back irritably.

“All I’m saying is she can’t change the outcome of a statistical analysis just because she doesn’t like me.” Reid sighed as he finished knocking on the doors he and Morgan had been sent to knock on.

 

“Hey I’m stayin’ out of it Pretty Boy.” Morgan laughed.

 

They headed back to the offices the local police department had set you up in and found it empty bar you, Garcia’s voice flowing through the speaker phone.  
“We got nothing one of you might as well rest up.” You sighed. “The team are at this motel and as soon as you get there tell one of them to come back.”  
“You mind if I go?” Morgan muttered to you.  
“It’s cool but I want to sleep next.” You sighed.

“Don’t kill Reid.” Morgan said as he headed out the room.  
“I can’t I’m not male.” You call after him making Morgan grin.  
“You know you two just need to take a weekend off and go into some wood cabin somewhere and just take out your frustrations with some hot nerdy sex.” Garcia muttered.

 

“Urm Garcia?” You sighed when Reid’s mouth dropped open.  
“I bet Reid’s just… if he’s had sex before he’d probably be a master at it but if he’s a newbie… sweetie you should ride that nerd into the mattress.”  
“It’s not that hard to master sex.” Reid commented. “Oh and (Y/N) was trying to tell you I was here but she’s got a little tongue tied.

“Oh… wow, awkward… I’m sorry sweetie I’ll go!” Garcia yelped.

After about ten minutes of arguing over the information Garcia had printed out you found yourself trapped between Reid and the table. His jaw twitched and suddenly his mouth was on yours, his hands fumbling with your jeans and panties, yanking them down to your knees as he turned you around. 

You watched him shut the blinds and lock the door before returning to his spot behind you, a yelp leaving your lips as he gently slapped a hand against your ass. With one hand he skilfully unbuckled his trousers while the other leisurely teased your clit and now dripping folds.

 

“It goes without saying that we need to be quiet.” Reid mumbled as you felt his swollen tip skim through your folds and stop, almost pressing into you.  
“Yes, quiet… just go.” You gasped desperately, moving against him and trying to get more of him inside you.

 

As he slid into you his hands skimmed down your arms, his hands intertwining with yours so the only thing hold you against him was the table. He thrusted into you quickly and with a gentle roughness you hadn’t expected.  
It didn’t take long for you to start biting your lip to keep in the moan that was building, your walls clenching around Reid who had slowed and was desperately trying to keep his old pace only to tip you over the edge and you let out a low whimper as you came. 

A few more thrusts and Reid had pushed you through your high, coming himself as he gasped out your name. the two of you had barely enough time to straighten up and unlock the door before JJ came in eyeing you both suspiciously when the atmosphere in the room seemed calmer and less frustrated.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid was hovering around your desk, walking around it like a shark circling a boat. Deciding to put a stop to it you stood up as he came round again, forcing the genius to stop dead in front of you.

 

“Do you need something?” You asked with a smile making him grin back at you awkwardly.

 

“Um yeah… would you like to… me Morgan and Garcia are…” Reid trailed off thankful for Rossi who was calling you all into the round table room.

 

Once the meeting finished you hurried to say goodbye to Garcia before heading out the parking lot where Morgan and Reid said they would be waiting.

 

“So my best friend and my best nerd going on a date!” Garcia squealed as soon as she saw you.

 

“Is that what he was trying to ask?” You chuckled. JJ knocked on the door, saying goodbye to Garcia and waiting for you to follow her as her SUV was the only one left to take to the jet.

 

“Oh… don’t tell him I said anything please.” Garcia whispered quickly.

“I won’t, see you when we get back.” You followed JJ, both of you chuckling as you headed out of the offices and to the parking lot.

 

“You ok Reid, you look like you need some sleep.” You mumbled with a smile as you headed into the room the team was currently set up in to find Reid staring at the evidence board. 

“Yes… can you see that?” Reid pointed to his map and started to explain what he thought might be a pattern. “Also… would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

His sudden confidence surprised you but you agreed to go once you’d recovered, making the Genius grin happily as he turned back to the map in front of him and left you to fill the team in on what he’d found.

 

Garcia grinned when she saw you, approving of your ‘adorable nerdy outfit’ and hurrying outside to tell the boys that the two of you were ready.

 

“Woah (Y/N) lookin good.” Morgan said cheerfully.

 

“Not too bad yourself.” You joked elbowing him as you made your way over to Reid who smiled at you and began talking about work as you both walked to Morgan’s car.

 

The four of you spent the night, laughing and joking while enjoying your rare break from work. Morgan dropped you off and Reid walked home with you, the pair of you living walking distance from the bureau.

 

“So… tonight was fun.” Reid mumbled as you both fell silent.

 

 

“Yes it was, we should work less.” You said quickly. “Wait no we should work more so we can help people.”

 

 

“Actually I think the only way we could become more efficient and take time off is to create clone but that plans flawed because clones only look the same.” Reid glanced at you to find a blank look on your face.

 

“So no on the clones?” You giggled drawing out a soft chuckle from Reid.

 

“No… so, your apartment.” Reid pointed to your hoe and shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

You both stood together awkwardly until Reid took a deep breath and kissed you quickly, pulling away and looking at you with wide eyes. He waited for you to get into your apartment before hurrying towards his own home and ringing Morgan to excitedly tell him what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer sighed as he headed to his front door, letting you in without looking at you and slumping onto the sofa with a book he intended to read at some point clutched in his arms.

“How you holding up?” You asked as he moved his legs so you could join him.  
“I keep waking up and forgetting… that she’s gone.” Reid muttered.  
“I know, it’s hard… we’re so used to dealing with death and then Emily…” you trailed off and tried to hide the tears in your eyes.

“Would you like to curl up and read?” Reid offered when the silence became uncomfortable sad.

He sat up when you nodded, waiting for you to find a book to read, smiling softly when you returned with an old kids book that someone had given him years ago. Your head fell against Reid’s shoulder as you both distracted yourself with the silly stories, laughing and pulling faces as he read.  
“We should get something to eat.” Reid said when he finished reading.

“Yeah probably.” You mumbled, the distraction wearing off fast.  
“How about we go to the store and then make some really weird food?” Reid offered as he tried to come up with something else to do.  
You nodded eagerly and agreed, waiting by the door as Reid got dressed.

 

*************************************************************

The pair of you spent an hour in the supermarket, deciding to invite the other members of the team to dinner. Once you’d returned to Reid’s you both began cooking, chuckling when one of you made a mistake.

Eventually you’d finished cooking and the team began to arrive, Reid seated everyone while you carried pots off food to his table.

“We decided to honour Emily by cooking all her favourite food.” You declared as you finally took a seat.

“That’s why the collection of food so odd.” Reid babbled.

The rest of the evening was filled with chatter and fond memories and by the time the team was ready to leave it was late. Reid hesitated when you went to leave and started to ask you something but gave up.

“Reid… can I crash on your sofa?” You asked shyly. “My overnight bag’s still in my car.”

“Yeah…. It’s always worse when you have to sleep.” Reid hummed quietly.  
“Then let’s watch old foreign movies until we pass out, you can tell me what’s going on all the way through.” You smiled weakly and sighed with relief when Reid agreed.

 

It had been months before you managed to get Reid to even open the front door and if you were honest, keeping Reid from spiralling back to that dark place had become your way of coping with the loss of Emily.


End file.
